


恋上你的唇

by wyeth0206



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 把以前的老（shadiao）文搬上来





	恋上你的唇

**Author's Note:**

> 把以前的老（shadiao）文搬上来

1 where the stars above

 

迪尔拜，一个适合失恋人旅行的城市。  
卡妙一出机场就看到这么一个巨大的广告牌，墨镜下的双眼闪过一丝笑意和无奈，可以说正中下怀么？他扰扰头，随即一口饮尽手中的咖啡，以一个潇洒的动作扔进了不远的垃圾箱。  
当初只是在极度失望和无措中看到了杂志封面那片迷人的蓝色水湾，便匆匆请完假，带了几件衣服和墨镜就直接飞了过来。  
出租车里，他看着窗外飞快闪过的陌生景色，一时有些失神。  
中指上还残留着被束缚的感觉，那枚本应存在的戒指在撞见那个本欲共度一生的人和自己的新上司缠绵的场景后，被怒火中烧的卡妙扔出了34楼的窗外。  
司机旋转了一下收音机的按钮，音响里忽然传来Lasse Lindh的《Sunday afternoon》，嘶哑缠绵的男音动情又压抑，I love you，I love you，I love you……一声一声，敲击着心底最深处的那片阴影。  
不愿回忆的某些场面自脑海一闪而过，他闭上眼睛，长发下露出的脸上透着苍白。  
车稳稳的停了下来，卡妙顿了顿，走下车，墨镜下遮住某些不想继续的情绪，一直沉默的司机忽然友好的跟他道了一句音调奇妙的“圣诞快乐”，这令卡妙微微一愣，直到车一溜烟消失了，他才猛然环顾四周，不出意外的看到了灯柱上的彩纸和随处可见的红色圣诞球，一个带着巨大帽子的圣诞老人晃晃悠悠的走过他身旁，给他递了个气球，卡妙默默的接过，竟有些哭笑不得。  
看来，哪怕他跨域了半个地球，却依旧躲不过形单影只的命运。  
Golden Sands，全球最富盛名的酒店之一，卡妙站在门前，眼前是一片迷光闪耀的午夜灯光，金黄色的灯束映射在白色沙滩上，散发出层层炫目的光晕，让人忍不住屏住呼吸，只为留住这一瞬间的瑰丽。  
卡妙看着这片和杂志上照片相差无几的美景，一时间心醉神迷，等他回过神来才发现，不知什么时候两步开外已经站了一人，男子高个儿，蓝发，让人着迷的五官下露出绅士的微笑，只静静的站在那里，就已让人移不开视线，静静的夜风里，卡妙仿佛听到对方衣角摩挲的声响。  
“墨镜下面的感受如何？”他嘴上笑意不减，大方的瞧着他，带着一丝没有掩饰的促狭，嘴角扬起一个弧度，似乎对他的答案有几分笃定一般。  
卡妙取下墨镜，冲他无辜的眨眨眼，“太亮了。”  
果然，对方被逗乐了，跟刚刚那个绅士的微笑不同，他毫不在意的笑出声，随即走了过来，停在一个合适的距离，用完全不会引人反感的目光打量了他片刻，“您一定是第一次来，怎么样，需要向导吗？”  
他的声音有着意大利人特有的抑扬顿挫，韵调和咬字在他的倾吐中显得格外华丽动听，和他的外表一样让人印象深刻。  
听到这句话，卡妙愣了一秒，扫了他胸前的“经理”字样，面上露出一丝不解。  
男人仿佛明白他在想什么，略微靠近那张略带冷漠的脸，在对方因为不适而退后一步之前，抢先一步凑在他的耳边轻声道：“看到您的第一眼，我就觉得您需要一个向导。况且，”他停了下来，又笑了，“‘太亮了’实在是我们酒店得到了最可怕的评价了，我有义务替您纠正这个看法。”  
微微拖长的后音即使在男人退开后，仍然缠绕在耳际，卡妙再次打量了对方英俊的脸，对他的敏锐感到诧异，心中不免浮现一丝疑惑，但身体却先一步鬼使神差的，同意了。  
任谁都受不了他的诱惑，卡妙在心里这么替自己解释道。心底却有个声音无所谓的调侃道，你确定想一个人过圣诞？  
根本没有想过可能被拒绝一般，男子秉持着完美的笑容自我介绍到：“初次见面，我叫撒加。”

在撒加的陪同下，卡妙直接享受酒店的VIP待遇，入住顶楼的白金套房。对房间那片可观赏海岸全景的巨大落地窗表示由衷的赞美后，他欢呼一声扑向了那张诱惑力十足的大床。  
这是此生也许唯此一次的放纵。  
卡妙在对方的脸靠过来的时候，脑中忽然闪过这么一句话。  
跟他柔软的唇一样，他的动作很温柔，湿滑的舌并不深入，只是在轻轻的挑拨他，不断沿着卡妙的唇形一遍遍的描摹，仿佛在品尝佳肴一样。一丝芳甜的酒味从他的舌尖传递过来，味道慢慢的浸入湿热的呼吸，卡妙微闭着眼睛感受对方垂下来如丝绸般的发梢轻轻拂过脸颊，却好像直接的搔在他的心上。  
卡妙的手有些无措的握紧又松开，撒加却在这时轻轻咬了他一口，抬起头，眼中一派清明。  
“我想你还没有准备好。”他淡淡的笑道，慢慢拉开了距离，暧昧的味道消失的无影无踪。  
在关于调情的对峙上，卡妙从不认输。  
不置可否的笑着推开他，跳下床，直接奔向了浴室。  
旅途的尽头是彻底的放松，怎么看都是应该从一场舒服的热水澡开始。

晚餐吃的很尽兴，卡妙很少有机会能不着急下班然后回去替某个人做饭，这让他心底涌出奇异的兴奋，甚至多喝了几杯。  
撒加全程都没有碰过酒，只是每次看到他杯子空了之后，安静的替他斟上。  
比他发色还要深邃的蓝眼睛在昏暗迷离的灯光下熠熠发光，撒加笑着看着他消灭了一盘红酒牛排后，露出一抹意味深长的笑意。  
卡妙瞥了他一眼，擦擦嘴，正准备说点什么来缓解越来越暧昧的氛围，一只手却冷不丁的抬起他的下巴，然后一只温热的手带着略微力道的揉过他有些干裂的嘴角。  
“我刚刚就发现了，是不适应这里的天气吗？”撒加有些过分温柔的声音响起。  
卡妙任由他的触碰，不在意的摇摇头，“哪那么多讲究？”  
撒加撤开手，冲他微微摇头，“对了，你可以试试这个。”边说边像魔术一样从袖子里摸出一只淡绿色的唇膏。  
卡妙挑眉，“你该不会根本就是个娘娘腔吧？我还可以换房间吗？”  
对方微微起身，嘴角笑意更深，“如果我说这只是巧合呢，瞧，还没开封呢？”在卡妙不以为然视线下，轻巧的打开唇膏，凑近卡妙，“试试吧，怎么样？”  
实在无法拒绝他的好意，卡妙心底无力的叹口气，略微抬起下颚，安静的感受擦拭在唇上的触感。  
动作一毕，撒加满意的看着他透着柔和亮色的唇瓣，一手扣住他的脖颈，像是忍耐许久一样，毫不客气低头重重吻了上去。  
丝毫不惊讶他的动作，卡妙甚至主动的接受男人激烈的亲吻，在撒加略微诧异的表情中，反客为主的抢先探舌深入对方微启的嘴中，精确卷过对方的舌狠狠的一吸，立刻就感觉脑后的手猛然用力。  
心底有些好笑，卡妙搭在对方肩上的手也慢慢用力起来，两人唇齿交融，不依不饶，似缠绵又似在较劲。  
“哇，真激烈啊，我也好想加入啊！❤”  
一个特意夸张的惊呼声猛地响起，反应过来的卡妙猛力推开已经快把爪子伸进衣内的某人，两人唇一分开，发出了一声暧昧的声响，卡妙觉得自己的脑袋“嘭”一的声炸了，反观撒加，神色如常，眼神毒辣的巡视着卡妙被蹂躏发红的唇，直到瞧到那对红的近乎透明的耳朵后，才终于撤开视线瞥向打扰到他们的家伙。  
只可惜某人神经粗如大树，大大咧咧的一屁股坐到撒加身边，炯炯有神的盯着连喝几口冰水的卡妙，自来熟的握住他的手，十分热情的自我介绍：“第一次见面，你好，我叫阿布，请多多指教！尤其是刚刚的那场……”  
尚未出口的话被横空伸来的一只手打断，另一个面无表情高大男人把他一把拽起来，无视对方抗议的眼神，“不好意思，忘了栓绳子，叨扰了。”  
阿布一口咬上堵住自己嘴的爪子，可怜兮兮的朝撒加伸长手，扭来扭去的哭嚎着，“撒加！救命啊啊，你的兄弟要杀人了！！”  
仿佛没看到一般，撒加一口饮尽今晚没有碰过一口的红酒，亲昵的揽过一脸不自在的卡妙，柔声道：“走，饭后运动吧。”

 

2 celebration

卡妙24年的岁月里，前半部分可以用无趣的三点一线来概括，学校——家——打工点，等成年后找了工作后，就变成了更无趣的两点一线，家——工作。  
换言之，他按部就班的生活里从来都不存在这些近乎妖魔化的夜店酒吧。  
乖孩子维持的张大嘴的样子，直直的盯着舞池中央那些妖娆的年轻身体，直到被快走远的撒加绕回来一把拽近身侧，才避免了他腰和屁股第五次遭人偷袭。  
手里被塞了一杯苏打水，透明的液体映出卡妙皱眉的神情，忙里偷闲的酒保立刻露出一副恍然大悟的样子，回头找了找，在上面插了把小伞。  
卡妙黑着脸看向身边人，撒加闷笑着朝好心的酒保打了个手势，“他已经成年了。”  
嘈杂的音乐掩盖了部分声音，沉浸在被当成小孩子的郁闷情绪的卡妙眉毛一跳，“你说的什么？”  
撒加没答，却轻轻的俯首在他唇上啄了一下，嘴角扬起一个促狭的弧度，“我说啊，你是我的情人。”  
年轻的酒保似乎有些失望，过了几分钟送来了一杯冰淇淋，而且还很精致的点缀了三颗樱桃。  
撒加终于不再忍耐的笑出声来。  
两人相互斗嘴，时间慢慢的过去，直到卡妙忽然发现四周的声音像水龙头被拧紧一样戛然而止。  
顺着众人的视线望过去，卡妙看到那个从暗下的灯光中缓缓出现的美人。  
DJ忽然发出一声煽动至极的叫喊。  
众人猛的回过神，争先恐后的发出惊呼和起哄声，口哨声此起彼伏。  
火辣的音乐响起。  
卡妙从没见过这么蛊惑人心的舞蹈，更遑论是男性的舞蹈，喔，对了，还是个男孩儿。  
几乎所有人都在瞬间被他俘虏，伴随着越来越HIGH的节奏肆意摆动身体，现场的气氛一时间热到极点。  
他只穿了一条近乎透明的银色紧身长裤，露出诱惑的腰线，上半身只戴着一条闪光的项链，细密的汗珠随着舞动的四肢肆意流洒，火红色的短发张扬飞舞，即使隔着重重的人群，卡妙亦能感受到男孩儿身上散发的魅惑和火热的气息。  
这是只有介于男孩儿和男人之间的少年才有的特殊味道，没有人不被吸引。  
周围的人随着他的舞姿发出惊叹的呼声，纠缠舞动的身躯纠缠在迷乱的灯光下，刺激耳膜的摇滚再次剧烈响起，周围的灯光瞬间暗下去，卡妙一脸惊艳的看着那个彷如蛇般艳丽危险的男孩儿扬起一抹笑容，白皙光滑的脚踩着节拍，一步一步的慢慢朝他们走来。  
周围的人都自发的让开，留下一条刺眼的灯光通道，直直的通向仍旧静静的背靠在吧台的撒加他们，这让一直将视线投在男孩儿脚上的卡妙露出了微妙的表情。  
歌声变得缠绵起来，灯光迷离变换，周围的人带着或惊叹、或羡慕、或暧昧的眼神看着男孩儿细致紧密的腰线紧紧的贴在蓝发男人的胸上，男孩儿随着几近变调的女声愈发贴近他，隐在暗处的身体随着节奏一下下的挑逗着这具完美身躯下沉睡的欲望，嘴角的笑容越发魅惑，一手拿过近在咫尺的冰淇淋上面的犹在滴水的红樱桃。  
洁白的贝齿轻咬住这粒小巧的果实，在越来越鼓动的音响中，带着勾引人的速度慢慢贴上对方毫无表情的脸。  
横出一只手忽然扭过他的头，男孩儿有些惊讶的盯着瞬间靠过来的脸，在他们刚进来的时候他就注意到了他，比起撒加，这个青年多了一些单纯冷冽的气息，虽然也很吸引人，可惜不是他的菜。  
毕竟他最近最大的爱好是能够勾引到撒加。  
然而此时一股不同于酒的醇香的清新气息就贴在他的嘴边，他怔怔的看着近在咫尺的俊秀容颜，呆呆的对上一双含笑的美目。  
任由男人的巧舌卷走那粒红艳的樱桃，然后听到对方餍足的调笑：“宝贝儿，他可是属于我的。”  
下一刻他忽觉身体被一股巧劲儿推开，男孩儿有点儿呆愣的站在原地，看着青年被他一直试图勾引的男人一把拽走，周围的人立刻发出心照不宣的笑声和嘘声，直到两人的身影隐在人群之后，男孩儿才猛然回神，小脸气的鼓了起来。  
娘的，这已经是他第十三次失败了！！！究竟要怎么样才能拿下那朵高岭之花（大雾）啊！！！！

被一个用力推倒在柔软的沙发上，卡妙还在回味着刚刚吞下的樱桃的甜美味道。  
一手半遮住眼睛，卡妙环顾四周看清了自己所处的位置。似乎是舞池最外环的小雅间之一，半圆的空间里只有一条弧形的沙发和一张小巧的圆桌，桌上方型的桌布上摆放着一只倾斜的蜡烛，不知什么时候熄灭了，但仍旧有股浓烈的麝香味。而与外面依旧热烈的世界相隔的只有一席暗色的珠帘，此时被两人刚刚进来的动作所致，躺着的卡妙还能清晰的透过依旧晃动的缝隙看到外面不远处在廊柱边纠缠的人影。  
这让他想起刚进来的时候不小心看到的画面——一个有着卷曲黑色长发的舞女就站在这张桌上，向里面的客人展示她优美的舞姿和陶瓷般的肌肤。  
视线缓缓转到站在面前慢慢褪下领带的男人，对方的脸隐在阴影里看不真切，只有那双眼睛，真实，热切，述说着渴望和掠夺。  
他有条不紊的脱下外套，马甲，然后是衬衣，最后露出赤裸精壮的胸膛，卡妙忽然觉得酒劲开始凶猛的上涌，眼前顿时模糊不清，喉咙有些干哑，这让他忍不住舔舔嘴角。  
一声轻笑响起，男人柔声道：“宝贝儿，你醉了。”  
男人慢慢的凑近他，微重的呼吸打在脸上，让他有些不自在的移开视线，转而盯着房顶，那里是一张画，浑身赤裸的神被情  
欲纠缠，妖娆的蛇缠绕在他的四肢，一只手不甘愿的伸向远方，却是一脸痴迷的望着压在身上的邪恶魔神。  
就像此刻的他一样。卡妙闭上眼，回抱住了撒加。

 

3 time after time

火热的触感袭上下巴，然后是脖颈，胸口，撒加唇舌并用，手上轻巧的解开了卡妙的衣服，不轻不重的啃咬着小巧的颗粒，直到它变硬发红，然后被化身饕餮的男人一口吞下。  
卡妙呼吸一紧，从未有过的刺激令他差点失控，瞬间的疼痛过后是无法言语的酥痒，身体先一步的微微弓起，渴望得到更多的疼爱。  
撒加当然会如他所愿，嘴里动作不停，一只手毫不犹豫探进他的长裤，有些粗鲁的揉弄着对方已然兴奋起来的器官。  
卡妙发出短促的惊讶声，一把抱住胸口的男人，难耐的用身体反复的磨蹭能带给他快感的手掌。  
在对待身体的渴望上，他向来诚实。  
撒加嗤笑一声，一只手替代唇舌安慰他胸口上早已挺立的另一边，转而噬咬那个在他看来格外美味的红润耳垂，狡猾的舌时而钻进敏感的耳廓，时而沿着边缘缠绵的啃咬，刻意的吞吐出暧昧的热气，如愿的感受到卡妙一阵阵轻颤，怀抱着他的手也越来越用力，撒加的动作愈发放肆起来。  
“有这么舒服吗？嗯？”  
耳边传来低沉沙哑的询问，伴随着愈发难耐的喘息，撒加吸吮上他白皙的脖颈，一条腿挤进对方紧张而颤抖闭合的双腿间，暧昧的摩挲。  
卡妙微闭的双眸猛地一颤，细密的睫毛颤颤的抖动，红润的双唇在主人的大力咬合下更显诱惑，惹得男人一口啃上去仔细品尝。  
“你乖乖的动就对了！唔……！”忍不住呵斥身上越来越放肆的家伙，却在对方膝盖惩罚的用力一顶之下顿时溃不成军。  
撒加替他拿开被汗水沾湿在脸颊旁的长发，用力的在他口中肆意逡巡一番之后，似是想起什么一样，眼中精光一闪而过。  
“你刚刚说的……嗯？什么是属于你的？”  
卡妙被他娴熟的调情弄得浑身发软，全身除了酥麻什么都感受不到，干脆闭着眼享受，听到这句问话，脑中的一团乱麻费了些功夫才重新组装，忍不住扑哧一下笑出来。  
“我说的……是你……替我点的那杯冰淇淋。”顿时想起那个男孩儿不可置信的样子，犹自笑个不停。  
撒加动作一顿，随即长眉微扬，手上用力，在对方因过大的刺激而激的发出破碎的呻吟，才懒洋洋的换成温柔的揉弄，眼神不经意落到那微张着的嘴唇，眼神捕捉到那若隐若现的舌头，回味着刚刚的柔软，毫不犹豫的再次亲上去。  
卡妙情不自禁的环住男人，主动的回吻他。  
他从来不是个自制禁欲的人，在和他的前任同居时，也是这般轻易的败在欲望之下，他并不觉得有什么羞耻。  
没错，他已经恢复单身了。  
有个声音在他迟疑的时候猛地响起，心里被极力掩盖的那份痛觉，此刻忽然放大，在酒精的催化下，飞速的蒸腾成一团气息将他密密围绕，让他快要窒息。  
他唯有愈发用力的抱紧男人，才不会在那忽然而至的痛楚中输得一败涂地。  
一个用力将两人的位置对调，卡妙喘着气俯视着身下英俊的男人，对方有些惊讶却并不反对，只是低声笑了出来，“原来你喜欢这个体位？”  
卡妙怎么听不出他的揶揄，眉头一挑，“我从来都在上面。”  
撒加握住他的腰，微一用力便坐了起来，赤裸的胸膛亲密的和对方敞开的衣襟摩挲贴近，这样动作之下，卡妙有些不妙的感觉到对方下腹跟他一样的兄弟，同样蓄势待发。  
还未待他开口，撒加再次擒住他的唇，对方的倾身让卡妙条件反射的抱紧对方，使得他仿佛投怀送抱一般被撒加紧紧的困在怀里。  
浓烈的唇舌纠缠让卡妙有些忘乎所以，撒加热烈的深吻瞬间让他将刚刚的一堆想法丢到爪哇国去了。  
只恍惚中听到撒加醇滑如巧克力般的密语，“那么我可是第一次，你可要温柔一点哟。”  
等到卡妙发现自己下体传来不熟悉的疼痛时，才恨恨的瞪着身下毫不在意和他对视的混账，可木已成舟，他除了忍住随时脱口而出的呻吟，只能努力扶住支撑自己的那双手，在对方剧烈的动作下不至于过分狼狈的摔在他身上。  
妈的，第一次在下面居然还是这么劲爆的骑乘式，人生果然是大起大落的让人无可奈何。  
撒加染湿的额发贴在脸颊，替他增添了几分狂野的性感，握上对方腰的手不禁用力，兴味盎然的注视着卡妙沉浸在欲望之海的认命表情，有些着迷的看着他冰蓝色的眼眸渐渐染上一层迷茫的水雾。  
这让他不禁想要看到更多。  
两人在沙发上放肆了一番，卡妙被人连拉带抱的弄回到酒店，之后被热情不减的某人摁在浴室墙上又上上下下的疼爱了一遍，最后终于被洗白白的放进舒服的大床，这时的卡妙早已累的睡死过去，当然他死都不会承认是被做晕过去的就是了。  
卡妙醒来第一件事就是一脚揣上身边的男人，一边破口大骂，“你这哪里是第一次？！！！”  
撒加承受了那软绵绵毫无力道的攻击，一手握住准备缩回去的脚，飞快的在脚踝上落下一闻，依旧笑的无懈可击。  
“你指在我腰上自己动吗？那确实是第一次呢。”  
卡妙羞愤欲死。

 

卡妙一开始打定主意，既然是来度假的就要有度假的样子，手机通讯统统关机，一副不理会世俗只沉浸在放纵的得瑟样子。至于撒加，卡妙更不想去考虑太多，既然面前这个人多金温柔又体贴，作为一个短期的不属于正常状态的“情人”似乎并不过分。  
短短的半个月，他们在最富盛名的古雕塑群里畅谈历史和文学，在松软的海滩上赤着脚散步，在浓郁甜香的烤面包店里分享一块黑蛋糕，在广阔的广场上听流浪艺人拉小提琴……卡妙第一次觉得未知的人生是充满快意的，原来不可预料的明天也是可以如此美妙。  
如果不是手上那有力的带领，卡妙甚至觉得自己会迷失在这个光怪陆离却又神秘繁复的大街小巷中。  
夜晚的城市是如此糜华灿烂，卡妙怀着愉悦的情绪毫不吝啬的给了身旁的男人一个奖励的吻，轻轻的印在脸颊上。  
作为一个情人，他做的比预期中的还要周到。  
撒加不觉得意外，眨了眨深邃的眼睛，微微凑近一些，点了点被冷落的唇。  
卡妙挑眉笑了，如他所愿。

4 when we meet again?

卡妙回到那不勒斯的时候正是一年中最冷的时候，他一下飞机就看到对面山峰上起伏的白雪，收紧脖子上的围巾，这让他有些怀念迪尔拜温暖的海岸和柔和的阳光。  
一个月没回的家四处都落了灰尘，卡妙打开灯，落入眼帘的依旧是熟悉的海蓝色墙幕，熟悉的家具和格局，除了这个时候一般会窝在沙发里一脸抱怨着他回来晚了的男人。  
卡妙动作一顿，垂下眼走向卧室。  
仔细的梳洗了一番，许久没用的洗衣机也终于呜呜响了起来，卡妙习惯的掏出衣服口袋的杂物，一条手帕就这么不期然的落到地上。  
卡妙有些微愣的看着那上面一角露出的金丝绣字——Saga。  
这不禁让他想起那只唇膏，一摸口袋，果然也在里面。卡妙有些无奈的看着这些东西，本来欲丢进垃圾箱，最后却他还是将它们收起来，随手放进了一个抽屉里。  
打开电话，起码有十多条流言，大部分都是好友肯的，先是焦急的询问他跑去哪儿了，然后是歇斯底里的威胁，比如再不联系就断交之类的，最后就变成了安慰之语，当然每通流言都没有忘记嘱咐他，回来记得及时联系。  
剩下的是广告和无关痛痒的客户联系人。  
没有他想的那个人。  
卡妙坐在沙发上，不知道脑海中在想什么，也许什么都有，又或许什么都没有。  
直到眼睛变得酸涩，他靠在那仿佛沾满了对方气息的抱枕，终于忍不住落泪。  
I’m the dust in the wind 我是风中之尘  
I’m the star in the northern sky 我是北空之星  
I never stayedanywhere 无处可供我停留  
Would you wait forme forever? 你是否肯愿意永远等候我？  
你是否愿意永远等我……  
他以为他已经变得无坚不摧。  
世间最尴尬的事不是撞破爱人的劈腿，而是明明自己才是被踹的那个，明明应该自己去酒吧喝个烂醉，可酒还没喝，就发现劈腿的那个人比你更提前在酒吧买醉。  
卡妙瞪了一眼身边剧烈摇头示意“与我无关”的肯，出于各种原因，在理智还未做出指示的时候，身体先一步转身离开。  
待行道门口时，卡妙的动作像机器人收到指示一般猛然停下，肯有些同情的拍拍他的肩，还未脱出口那句“别管他了”，就见卡妙迅速绕回去，一把推开试图占便宜的一个客人，拎着那个醉鬼满脸肃杀的朝他走来。  
毫无表情的将人丢进计程车，然后朝肯点了点头，“交给你了！”最后毅然而然的冲回了酒吧，独留肯气愤不已的大叫，“卡妙你这混蛋，你这滥好人，你活该被甩！！！！气死我了！！！！”  
直到卡妙灌下第四杯朗姆酒后，才一脸正经的朝虚空敬了一杯，心底感谢他还有肯这么一个好哥们，虽然，快被自己气死。

腹部隐隐的痛楚在酒精的作用下剧烈放大，卡妙捂住胃部，想去呼吸点新鲜空气。  
一直用眼睛关注他的酒保朝他努努嘴，示意从吧台侧方的玻璃门过去，卡妙比了个和平的手势，缓步朝外走去。  
原来外面是连接二楼的一条长廊，正对面是一个迷你的小花园，卡妙坐到一条长凳上，稍微放松下来，抬头看着天上阴霾的夜色，一时间陷入自己的世界里，腹部的疼痛似乎也渐渐离他远去。  
过了一会儿，仿佛听到一侧的门被推开，然后是一群人沿着长廊走来，步伐不一的在实木地板上发出塔塔的脚步声，被打扰的卡妙有些不爽的垂下脸，努力当自己没听到。  
一个柔美异常的女声一直在说着什么，一直到擦身而过时，卡妙才恍惚的捕捉到一个称呼“saga”。这让他心头一跳，但随即释然，毕竟那个名字又不是个人专属，况且这里距那个海滨城市还有一个太平洋的距离。  
可下一秒，这个理论就被推翻了。  
卡妙听到有人在唤着自己的名字，他疑惑的转过头，看到一身西装的男人带着有些惊喜的神情望着他，他系着规矩的领结，高大修长的身体外套着一件深色的长外套，这让他显得英俊极了。  
卡妙眨眨干涩的眼睛，不可置信的环顾了四周，发现撒加身边的人都一脸兴味的打量自己，猛地回过神，尴尬之下，工作带来的习惯让他立刻郑重的伸出手，“好久不见。”  
站在对面的男人一身正装，仔细还能闻到一丝酒的香气，很明显是参加完什么宴会才转而过来，其他一行的人也都盛装而着，个个皆是不俗的相貌和身段气质，嘴角噙着一抹恰到好处的微笑。  
而反观自己，因为喝过头而显得有些神情疲惫，刚刚随便窝在长凳上也压皱了西装，面对这么一群浑身发光的闪亮生物，卡妙头一次觉得有些窘迫，伸出的手觉得不免尴尬，还未待他收回来，立刻被男人稳稳握住，干燥温热的触感让他脸上莫名有些发热。  
撒加顺着握住的手不着痕迹的走近他身边，一边回以问候，一边暗暗打量眼前的人，一个多月没见似乎人有些瘦了，那头柔软的长发被夜风吹的有些乱七八糟，略微红肿的眼睛却依旧闪闪发光，消瘦的脸颊显得有些苍白，丝毫捕捉不到当初在迪尔拜和他疯狂的那人的一点影子。  
这样的卡妙给他很不一样的感觉，让他很想多看几眼。  
他侧过头朝离他最近的高大男子说了句什么，那人眼中闪过一抹促狭，故意瞥了眼两人依旧交握的手，笑着点点头，然后带着人先离开了。  
很快，这里只留下他们两个人。  
“不舒服？”撒加很早就看到他苍白的脸和微蹙的眉头。  
卡妙朝他笑笑，缓缓抽回手，“你什么时候来的？”  
撒加看见他笑意中的一丝勉强，心里有些说不出的感觉，说出的话却依旧沉静温柔，“准备要去罗马。”  
“大哥，你知道我的意大利语很不好。”卡妙试图缓解一下气氛，语毕还特地做了个鬼脸，只是牵扯到被竭力忍住的腹痛，变成了龇牙咧嘴。  
撒加敏锐的捕捉到他微变的神色，忽然有些不悦，“原本定的行程是罗马，可是我却改主意了。”  
卡妙点点头，只觉得胃疼愈发难受，只得努力撑住身体不让人察觉到异样，也并没有察觉到对方的语气，“那很好，有空了找我玩吧，我想我得走了。”  
撒加站在原地，没有点头也没有要走，卡妙咬咬牙，放弃跟他继续沟通，正欲起身。  
瞬间，那种极力压抑的剧痛像火一样从腹部瞬间烧便全身，卡妙只觉得脑袋嗡的一声，再等他想说点什么之前，眼前极快的陷入一片黑暗，然后是绝对的安静。  
失去意识前，他忍不住感谢上帝，终于可以睡个好觉了。

 

5 You’re welcome？

“我需要躺几天？”卡妙有些无奈的盯着头顶的输液管。  
“急性胃肠炎，你觉得你需要躺几天？”一旁坐着的男人不耐烦的翻着报纸，眼圈有些发黑。  
卡妙略带歉意的看着他，“抱歉，害你陪我一夜。”  
撒加终于抬起头，有些不高兴的回视他，“你的确应该感到抱歉，不是每个成年人都有本事把自己喝到昏厥。”  
卡妙讪讪的不顶嘴，因为他以前就发现撒加的起床气不小，更何况是一夜未眠。  
铃声再次响起了来，卡妙再一次看到撒加看也没看就直接摁掉了，这一次他终于忍不住建议到：“既然不想接，干脆直接关机不好？”  
撒加喝掉手中的咖啡，看了看表，直接走过来俯身吻在他的额头，“我必须得走了，晚上见。”  
被他自然的动作吓到，卡妙看着人即将走出门才有些结结巴巴的喊住他，“撒加！”  
他虽然有些疲惫却耐心的回头望向他，深邃的眼睛沉沉的和他对视，那一刹那卡妙心里不知为何竟怦怦直跳，顿了一下，“我晚上得回家的。”  
男人挑眉，没说什么，转身离开了。  
中午，在护士小姐反复的叮嘱中，卡妙抱着一堆药坐车回家了。  
他极少生病，更少吃药，以往都是另一个人常常感冒，总是需要他彻夜不停的照顾，卡妙心疼他，更是像对待瓷器一样小心翼翼，任他颐指气使。  
那个时候，他总以为这个波斯猫是上天送来给自己制造各种甜蜜折磨的。  
想到这里，卡妙无奈的认同肯对于自己那句“滥好人”的评价。  
美美的饱餐一顿，喝了一杯水，卡妙窝进自己的床上，很快的入睡了。  
梦里他居然看到了撒加，只是这一次，他没有吻他的额头，而是自然的，像就应如此的那样，吻上他的唇。  
然后，就是少儿不宜的动作戏。  
卡妙猛然惊醒，看到钟显示晚上八点，才发现自己居然睡了这么久。  
洗澡的时候，卡妙窘迫的想着那个梦，有些心不在焉。  
敲门声让他惊醒，疑惑的走到玄关，透过猫眼看到西装革履的男人，令他一时没反应过来。  
门再次被敲响，卡妙慢腾腾的打开门，脸上还残留着做春梦后遇到主角的抓包感，有些发烫。  
撒加已经换了身衣服，白色的衬衣外套着深色的风衣，神色安然。  
“你这表情，是不欢迎我？”  
没有去深究这人是怎么找到自己的住所，卡妙退后一步，谄媚一笑，“怎么可能？请进。”  
高大的男人信步走进来，看到递到面前的有着夸张卡通狼头的拖鞋，沉吟了片刻，无奈的接过。  
“红茶？还是白开水？”卡妙边走向橱柜，边随口问道。  
撒加环顾了一圈暖色调的客厅，选择在坐在一个红黑格子的老爷沙发上，带着满足的神情放松下来，“红茶，谢谢。”  
整个房子的格局比较简单，只是色调和细节选的十分用心，比如案头的灯饰，里面的灯管都是精心挑选的柔和色彩，拧开开关，在贴满马赛克的幕墙上映射出一道道橘红色的光。  
撒加无所谓的四处望望摸摸，却总觉得缺点什么。  
一杯热水送了过来，卡妙讪讪的表示茶叶没了。  
撒加再次露出刚刚面对卡通拖鞋的表情，没说什么的接了过来。  
“这里，就你一个人住？”  
“是呀。”卡妙看似不怎么在意这个客人，自顾自的去折腾刚洗好的衣服。  
“我看不是吧。”某人对于被冷落很是不满，悄无声息的靠近他，果然发现某人只是在无聊的戳着衣服，借故不面对他罢了。  
被耳边的声音吓了一跳，卡妙无奈的翻了个白眼，“没错，我失恋了，满意了？！”  
撒加耸肩示意自己的无害，嘴里却毫不犹豫的说出让人抓狂的话。  
“我猜也是，如果不是狠狠的失恋了，凭你的床上技术确实不适合在迪尔拜找一夜情……虽然，恩，有时候也还不错，但是比起不是单身的人而言，还是过于放荡了是不……”  
这种回味的语气是怎么回事？  
卡妙差点炸毛。  
“所以你究竟来干嘛的啊？”  
“听医生说你自己回家了，不太放心，所以来看看。”  
语气一换，撒加抱着手，露出淡淡的微笑，深邃的眼里浮现温柔的光泽。  
卡妙一直对这样的撒加没辙。  
暗地里唾骂没用的自己，嘴上却飞快的回道：“昨天多谢了，不如，请你吃晚饭？”  
撒加正准备说什么，却敏锐的听到门被钥匙打开的声音。  
卡妙霎时反映过来，能有这个房间钥匙的，除了他还有谁？可他想不通，他究竟还有什么脸能回来？  
Lin神色复杂的看着没有换调的门锁，转而看向呆住的卡妙，忍不住唤出最熟悉的称呼：“卡妙……”却在下一刻看到身后的撒加，一时愣住，原本带着可怜的脸霎时浮现一抹受伤和愤怒，最后归于沉默。  
新欢和旧爱？理应很尴尬是吗。可卡妙没法开玩笑，事实上他看到对方的时候就觉得脑海中什么都没有，只有空白，以及许久不见的人忽然遇到的一份沉默和尴尬。  
“卡妙……”  
Lin和撒加同时开口，Lin清俊的脸上有些恼怒，撒加却没看他，指了指天台，“我去抽根烟。”

 

5 this is all she wrote

卡妙刚走到阳台，就只听到撒加道了声“我知道了”就挂断了电话。  
说罢像是感受到了，很自然的走了回来。  
阳台上的风很大，卡妙看了眼那堆在角落的一株扶桑花，因为卡妙的疏忽，此刻已经死去。  
爱情跟花有什么不同？如果疏忽大意，没有认真的去投入时间和感情，最终也只会枯萎死去，化成另一次种植的肥料。  
撒加看着他的脸，用手指轻轻戳了一下。  
“你还好吗？”他柔声道。  
卡妙缓缓放松下来，冲他微笑。  
“我很好，只是，”他低下头沉默了一会儿，“也许很久之前我就该意识到的，意识到他，lin或许并没有多么喜欢我，不过，我太骄傲了，不肯承认，但我还是下意识的留着这个门没有换锁，其实我在期待什么我自己很清楚，挺丢脸的对吧，但是……”  
撒加耐心的看着他，摇摇头，“没什么可丢脸的。”  
卡妙忽然好奇的看着他，“你究竟为什么要过来？”  
男人回望他，毫不犹豫的坦白道：“我如果不来，我一定会后悔。”在卡妙还能说出什么之前，他握住他冰凉的手，放在嘴边轻轻烙下一吻，用他那迷惑人心的声音问他：“想试试吗？”  
“试着和一个更适合你的人在一起。”  
卡妙想说点什么，比如太仓促，比如他们之间根本谈不上爱，又比如他们甚至不了解对方的生活和背景。  
可是在吹了阵寒风之后，在听到撒加凑在耳边轻喃的那句话后，在脑海里飞快的回顾了过去的那段时间的经历过后，卡妙沉默了，任由男人轻轻的抱住他。  
“所以，这是故事的结局？”  
撒加歪歪头，“这是我能想到的最好的结局。”  
THE END


End file.
